


Out Of My Mind

by meganzzz23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganzzz23/pseuds/meganzzz23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 3x11. Stiles and Lydia share a moment before Stiles, Allison, and Scott die to save their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a short piece I wrote. As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> check out my tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com

Lydia hugged herself in an attempt to keep herself warm. She wondered why Deaton's office was suddenly so cold. But maybe it was just the whole situation that gave her the shivers.

She glanced over to see Scott and Deaton preparing the tubs. Isaac stood near them, looking for any chance to help but he was clearly nervous about getting in the way. Lydia suspected that had something to do with the whole Allison situation. Allison her self was sitting off in the corner, head towards the ground. No one was speaking. And she couldn't blame them. What was there to say?

One person was missing though; Stiles. Lydia quietly left the room, heading in the direction she'd seen the boy go only minutes ago. He was leaning against the front window of the building, staring out into the night.

Lydia bit her lip. To her surprise, she found herself holding back tears. This whole school year was so messed up, but for some reason the sight of Stiles looking so sad and desperate as he stood there alone was what set her over the edge. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she fought the urge to start sobbing.

Then something suddenly occurred to Lydia, she couldn't let him see her cry. She thought back to earlier in the day, when Stiles had a panic attack. He was about to sacrifice his self for his father. Lydia didn't need to give him anything else to worry about. Now was the time for him to be as calm as possible, so that he could come back to life. Come back to her.

That thought suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Come back to her. Lydia hadn't even realized how much she wanted that. How much she wanted him. Over the course of the school year they'd grown closer. He was someone she could really depend on, and confide in. And then there was the kiss. The kiss had opened her mind to Stiles romantically. Every moment they shared before then suddenly seemed different. Every moment that caused her stomach to knot up made sense. She had feelings for him.

“You going to say something or just keep standing there?”

Lydia jumped.

“Sorry.” Stiles said, shrugging. He finally turned away from the window and looked at her. “Didn't mean to scare you.”

“Uh, no.” Lydia quickly whipped the tears from her face, and took a deep breath. “You didn't. I was just uh—”

“Thinking of what to say?”

Lydia walked up to Stiles. She leaned against the window and faced him. “I guess.”

“I scared you, didn't I?” Stiles's voice shook slightly as he spoke.

“What?”

“Earlier. With my panic attack.”

“No.” Lydia answered quickly.

Stiles gave her a skeptical look.

“Okay. You did. But I was just worried and—” Lydia stopped herself.

“And?” Stiles asked.

Lydia sighed. “And I hated seeing you like that.”

“Really now?” Stiles used the same silly tone he'd used many time with Lydia, but there was something different about this time. There was a certain sadness to it. A sadness that broke her heart.

“Yes! Of course, you idiot!” Lydia shoved him gently. “I do care about you.” She paused for a moment, considering what to say next. “A lot.”

Stiles just nodded, clearly at a loss for words.

“Don't let that go to your head, but just—just come back, okay?” Lydia reached out slowly and grabbed his hand.

“With your help, I think I'll be able to do that.” Stiles answered, squeezing Lydia's hand.

Lydia didn't know what to say. She just gave him a weak smile.

“Sorry.” Stiles said quickly. “I guess death makes me cheesy.”

“It's alright.” She said with a shrug. “I guess I can let you be cheesy. Just this once though, Stilinski.” 

Lydia took a deep breath as she looked at her friend. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. She loved the feeling of his warm hand intertwined with her own. She suddenly realized how much she loved talking to him. She didn't want this conversation to end. Since she knew this one had a time limit, her heart suddenly ached for the next. The next. What if there was no next conversation? No looking at him anymore? No more rolling her eyes at the stupid things he said? What if there wasn't a next time?

“Stiles?” Lydia's throat suddenly felt very dry. “Stiles, I think I might like yo—”

“Don't.” Stiles said quickly, interrupting her. “Please just don't say something you might not say in different circumstances. Because if you're going say what I think you're going to say, I will wonder if you said it just because of—of the possibility I won't come back.”

“Don't say that, Stiles!”

“Come on, Lydia. You're smart. You know there's a chance for that. And I just—I just want you to wait, okay?”

Lydia nodded slowly. “Yes. Yes, of course. But—uh, there is one thing I'm not going to wait to do.”

Stiles scrunched up his face in confusion. “What's—”

Before he could finish his question, Lydia reached up and gently pulled Stiles in by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Like with their first kiss, Stiles was caught off guard for a moment. But he quickly recovered and kissed her back. He pulled her in closed by her waist. As they continued to kiss passionately, he ran his hands up her back, causing her to shiver slightly. Stiles's hands reached her head, and he began running his fingers through her hair. Lydia moaned quietly, despite her attempt to not.

“Everyone ready?” Deaton called from the other room.

Stiles and Lydia quickly broke apart, ending their kiss. Lydia slowly released her hands from his collar. The stood their in silence, just staring at each other for a moment.

“Wow.” Stiles said quietly.

“Yeah.” Lydia said. “Wow.”

Stiles glanced at the door. “Well, I guess I better—you know.”

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, of course. Um, I'll be right behind you I just want to, uh, fix my hair.”

“Oh yeah. Um, sorry about that.” Stiles said, looking away from her. His face reddened slightly.

“No.” Lydia shook her head. “Seriously, don't apologize for that.”

Stiles rose and eyebrow. “Ah, I see. You liked that.”

Lydia's face heated up. “Wha—what? No!”

“Wow, you really liked it.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Okay, we'll talk about this later, Stilinski.”

“Yes. Yes, we will.” Stiles nodded, and gave her a small smile. He then started walking out of the room to join the others.

“Hey!” Lydia called after him. Stiles turned around and looked at her curiously. “Stiles, you should know that if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Other fics that I'm currently working on:
> 
> A short Stiles and Lydia fic AND Scott and Isaac fic. Both will be part of my A Very Teen Wolf Prom collection.
> 
> A short follow up to Summer Vacation.


End file.
